Why did she agree to this again
by tiffaniewoll
Summary: Oh yeah, revenge. Throw her into the veil. She was going to make your life as miserable as she could, Ronald. She was going to make sure everyone who betrayed her paid for it. fem/harry Dumbledore, weasley and Granger bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked up as the man she had thought of as a grandfather at one time walked toward her. She was being held in place by the two people she had, at one time, would have trusted with her life. She would never have believed that they would be the one's to turn on her. Oh, but how wrong she had been, on so many fronts.

"You look good for a dead man." I told Dumbledore as he stood before me.

"Yes, a necessary trick, I'm afraid. Too many people asking to many questions." He said, the twinkle in his eyes hiding the sheer evil of his soul, but Harry could see it.

"Let me guess, all for your greater good." Harry bit back.

Dumbledore chuckled "yes, but no one ever asked who it was good for. I spent so many years building my empire. There was no way I was going to let anyone come between me and what I deserved."

"You two are hearing this right? Do you really believe this is the right thing to do?" I asked the two holding me in place.

"Shut up, I am tired of having to listen to you. It's always about Harry Bloody Potter. It's time for others to get recognition." Ron said, he was glaring at me. Harry had always known he was an idiot, but she never realized just how much of one he was until now.

"He's right with you gone we will be the ones to get the recognition we deserve." Hermione said from the other side of me. Merlin help her they both to stupid to live. She wondered if they realized that Dumbledore was not going to let any of them live through this.

They were standing in front of the veil in the Dept. Of Mysteries, and Harry knew that was how she was going to die. That way there would be no body therefore no questions. Although she wondered how he planned on getting rid of the moron twins.

"It's time for you to go, my girl." Dumbledore gestured to the morons. With a grunt they thrust me forward towards the veil. At the last second she turned so she could see the chamber, she watched as with a flash of green her two ex friends fell to the floor, before she was enveloped by the veil.

xxx

She looked around, this was nothing like the first time she had been here. No trains, no station, no anything really.

She had no idea where she was. If this was death she was seriously pissed. Where was her family, her friends that had died in the war. Surely someone would have been there to greet her. Finally with a shrug she started walking, not really caring where she was headed. After what seemed an eternity she found herself beside a fast moving river.

She sat down on the bank, just thinking about all the choices she had made, wondering what she would have changed if she could have gone back.

She knew she never would have befriended Ron. She still didn't know why she had. After that whole jealousy thing in 4th year, she should have just cut him out of her life. Don't even get her started on Hermione, the know it all bitch, who really didn't know anything. Maybe it was something in the water.

"No, it was Albus Dumbledore. He made sure you would only be friends with them. He had been manipulating things for a long time. Has to have every thing under his control." I turned my head to look at the speaker.

There standing by the bank was Death. He was as stereotypical as you could get. Long black semi transparent cloak, boney countenance. He even carried a sickle.

"You know, I'm not even surprised by this." I told him. I had a feeling of he had skin or you know lips he would have been grinning.

"Well, you have been ignoring me in your sleep so that's more than likely why you are not surprised to see me." He said. "Still most people at least jump at the sight of me, but then you always have been kinda insane, so I guess that was too much to ask."

"So, what now? I doubt you are here to talk about my inability to be shocked by the weird shit that happens to me."

He chuckled "No, I'm here to give you the chance to go back. To fix what went wrong. Not just with you, but with others that have been wronged as well."

"Someone else got shoved into a death portal by their best friends as well?"

"No, but they were tricked into destroying their life. All you would need to do, is nothing really. I mean that literally don't go after Voldemort."

"Tom?"

"Yes, he is another that was tricked into something he never would have done in the first place if it wasn't for Dumbledore."

"So, what do nothing, just ignore all the clues and just walk away from trying to stop him. I can do that, not like I care what he does anymore. But what's to stop him from coming after me?"

"hmm, ah I know give him these." He pulled a familiar looking stone and a large book out of his cloak.

"Okay, I get the philosopher's stone, but what is the book for?"

"There is a ritual in there that will give him back his sanity."

"So, when will you be sending me back to?"

"You will be at King's Cross station on Sept. 1, 1991. Good luck Harry Potter." With that he was gone. The river and bank were starting to fade, and more sounds were starting to come to her attention. She was staying to see the station as it came into view.

So stop one asshole from getting anymore power and save another from himself. Let's hope this was easier than trying to save the stupid sheep that thought a child was the right person to stop a madman.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked around at the station full of people. Them rushing around trying to get where they were going without actually giving a damn if they got there or not. She totally understood. She knew where she was going, but felt no pressing need to go. Unlike the first time she was not dying to join a world that was different in hopes that she would be accepted. She no longer cared.

She headed in the general direction of platform 9 3/4, ahead of her she saw the familiar red heads of the Weasley family. It was all she could do not to go up to Ron and smack the shit out of the bastard.

No, she would get her revenge later. For now she stayed far enough back that they wouldn't see her. Other than the twins and maybe Bill and Charlie she felt no need to go anywhere near that family. The rest were so far up Dumbledore's ass she wasn't surprised all they could smell was shit.

Finally Molly went through with Ginny, so Harry made her way over and just casually walked through. Once on the other side she let Hedwig out and shrunk her cage, along with her trunk. Hey she was not going to deal with the damn things they were heavy and cumbersome. It wasn't like anyone noticed the first year doing advanced magic anyway. They never noticed what was right in front of them. Which would make her whole life so much easier.

She got on the train and found a compartment, there she closed and locked the door. She put a ward up that would allow only those she found worthy to open the door. She wasn't going to spend this ride with anyone that wasn't going to be a true friend.

This time she was going to go into this knowing all the lies. So there would be no angst as she was sorted. She knew what house she was going into. She relaxed back into the bench, not caring about what was happening out on the platform those people didn't matter to her. They were always the first ones to turn on her in her first go around.

The train had only been traveling for about an hour, when the ward was triggered. She allowed the door to unlock and watched to see who would open it. Standing there was Neville. She was actually not surprised to see him, he had proved his loyalty time and again in her first life.

"Hello, have you seen a toad? I've lost him again." He said nervously. He was obviously looking for me to make fun of him for having a toad.

"No, but have you tried summoning him?"

"I don't know how."

"Accio Neville's toad" I had pulled out my wand, there was a moments pause then Trevor appeared zooming over to us.

"Trevor" he said. "Thank you."

"You can sit down if you want." I told him. He seemed grateful taking the bench across from me. He watched as I closed and warded the door again, a questioning look on his face.

"I put a ward on the door, only the worthy can see it. I have been betrayed to many times to put up with it anymore" I told him. His eyes got bigger. He sat up straighter on the bench, as if my words had been all he needed to hear, to make him feel better about himself. Hell who knows maybe they were, if she remembered correctly his home life was almost as bad as hers.

After a couple of hours of them just talking, telling each other about themselves, and wasn't that a fun moment, when she had introduced herself. They heard the food trolley coming down the hallway. Harry unlocked the door so both of them could get something to eat. She got a meat pie and some candy for later along with a pumpkin juice. She noticed Neville doing the same. They had just finished when the topic of which house they wanted into came up.

"Hufflepuff" I said, he seemed surprised. "Sorry, but a house that values loyalty is something I find highly admirable."

He nodded his head understanding that. From our talks he knew that loyalty was a sore point for me.

"I'm just glad I got to come." He told me. I smiled at him sadly. What his relatives put him through was heartbreaking. Literally kicking him off a pier or out a window. Yes, we want to know if you have any magic in you, so we're going to attempt murder to see. This is one of the things that she was going to try to fix.

Her list of things to do was getting bigger.

1.Find a way to slowly drive Ronald out of his mind.

2.Help those that truly needed it. The used and abused.

3.Torture Ronald

4.Screw with Dumblefuck's plans

5.Have other people help torture Ronald

And yes, she was aware that she was not including Hermione in her plans, but she figured if it went like last time, Hermione would either be dead or out of her hair by Halloween. Got to love trolls.

They were not bothered by anyone else for the rest of the trip so they spent the time going over some of the things they were excited to learn. Well Neville did, she had already passed her Newts in her first life so she no longer felt the excitement of learning magic.

Neville stepped out so she could change into her robes when she was done they swapped places so he could do the same. Then they sat down to wait until they got to the station.

They were lining up with the rest of the first years when she noticed she was standing behind Ron, the temptation to push him into the lake was strong and it took all her willpower not to do it. She knew this Ron had done nothing to her yet, but she didn't care.

She nudged Neville over a little so they would not be in the same boat as Ron. She let out a little snort as she realized she had gotten into the same boat as Malfoy. How that happened she didn't know, but she did find it funny.

She had nothing against Malfoy, not anymore. They had become somewhat of friends in the first life, especially once she found out they were almost cousins. And Harry values family, true family that was. She and Dudley had mended their relationship shortly before the betrayal.

Well it should be interesting if nothing else. A year to just fuck with people. Maybe try to get one of those evil cackling laughs for these moments. The Marauders would be so proud.

As the doors to the castle opened she couldn't help the slightly manic smile that graced her lips "let the chaos begin" she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

She was lined up with rest of the first years waiting to be called, when she felt several different pairs of eyes on her. They were all coming from the head table, but she felt no need to look up yet.

When Neville was placed into Hufflepuff she gave him a big grin. Apparently her talk on the train had done him some good at least.

"Harriet Potter" Mcgonagall's voice rang out.

"The first person to call me Harriet, I'm punching in the face, the names Harry." What were my parents thinking inflicting that horrible name on a child.

There were quite a few snickers from the students and even some from the professors.

She sat down on the stool and allowed the hat to be put on her head.

"Hmm interesting."

"You know you said the same thing the last time. I would have thought you could come up with something more original than that."

"Well its not everyday I greet someone I've already sorted, but have never met before. You will have to cut me some slack."

"Is that why it takes you a year to come up with a new song. You don't have the ability to think on the fly?"

"Ha, just for that I should put you in Slytherin."

"Really, what did the snakes ever do to you, for you to inflict me upon them? I would chew them up, then in the most grotesque and unsophisticated way spit them back out, and honestly it would be the unsophisticated that would upset them the most. Would you really do that to them, think of the poor children."

He let out a small chuckle, "You're right of course, but what about inflicting you on those poor badgers?"

"I have nothing against them, so I won't delight in making their lives miserable."

"Well then it better be... HUFFLEPUFF."

There was a moment of silence as no one had been expecting that, before the Hufflepuff table exploded with applause.

She went to sit down with the rest of the badgers waiting for the feast to begin. As she was sitting there listening to the first years asking questions of the upper years, she casually glanced up at the head table. Snape was frowning at her as if unsure of what her placement meant for how he would be treating her. The other set of eyes she met were those of Quirellmort. She could make out a flash of red before it was gone. So it seemed she had already thrown a few people off their game. She deliberately didn't look at Dumblefuck knowing she would not be able to keep the rage off her face.

xxx

The first week passed as it had the first time. Harry for the most part just sat there not caring seeing as she could do all of this already. Boy did that piss off Snape. Not that she really cared about him either. He could berate her all he wanted she had bigger fish to fry.

Speaking of which she had already enlisted the help of Trevor the toad to put spiders in Ron's bed. So operation Drive a Weasel Mad was a go.

Neville's confidence in himself was also improving now that Harry was helping him with his school work.

Defense against the dark arts was a gas. Harry was having a lot of fun getting Quirellmort to glare at her. Yes she knew it was dangerous, but she kinda didn't care anymore.

The one thing she was having trouble with was getting Pettigrew. So she decided to ask for help, from the two best chaos makers at Hogwarts. The twins, she figured they would be on board as soon as she said the magic word.

Hello, Gred and Forge how are you?

"What's this a little firstie coming over to talk?" Fred said. She had always been able to tell the twin apart. Their magic was the only thing that wasn't idenical, they each had there own feel about them.

"Yep, I have a little problem you see, and I figure since you two are the best at creating chaos I should come to you guys for advice."

"We're always"

"delighted when"

"our efforts"

"are apprecated."

"What is it"

"you need"

"help with?"

"I need to track someone down that's hiding here in the castle. He betrayed my parents which led to their deaths. I need to capture him so that I can get another of my parents friends out of prison, all without alerting the professors to what I'm doing."

"You have come to the right gents," George said pulling the Maurders map out.

"You guys have the Maurders map? I thought it had been lost?"

"You know about the Mauraders?" Fred asked.

"Well yes, my dad was Prongs." I told them.

"What" they said together.

"Yeah him, Sirius Black who is Padfoot, Remus Lupin who is Moony and that parent betraying bastard Peter Pettigrew who is wormtail, are the Mauraders."

"So, we would be helping not only the daughter of a Maurader but helping to catch the man that led to one of them being killed?"

"That about sums it up"

"Count us in." they said together.

She knew then that they would be on her side if she ever told them about Ron's betrayal. They were very loyal but she had always gotten the feeling the first time that other than Bill and Charlie they didn't really like their family. That could be because their mother was always belittleing them and their joke shop. After the war and Fred's death George had even stopped going to the Borrow. She wished she had done so as well.

The twins open the map and started looking for Pettigrew. After about five minutes, bloody hell Hogwarts was big, George got a weird look on his face.

"How is Pettigrew hiding did you say?" he asked

"Pettigrew is a rat animagus."

"That bastard has been hiding with our family for the last ten years." Fred said

"Don't worry we will get him for you." They said with equally savage grins on their on their faces.

"Here I made this cage for him, it won't allow him to change forms. If you stun him before hand it should allow you to put him in with no trouble." I pulled the shrunken cage out of my pocket. The cage would also put the bastard to sleep, until it was opened so I could get him to the DMLE without him trying to escape.

Plus I could take him down into the chamber for a little retribution. If her smile got a little more sinister the twins never said a word.

As the school year progressed Harry had taken to driving the professors crazy by placing color changing charms in corridors that were impossible to get rid of no matter what they did. The twins would just look at her and smirk. She was a Marauder's daughter after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins had captured Pettigrew almost over night. Boy were they efficient when motivated to do something.

So Harry could now sit back until Halloween which was only a few days away. From what she had heard Ron was being the asshole from the first go around. So Hermione was basically alone all the time. But she was still a know it all bitch, so there was no overwhelming need for anyone to come to her defense.

The professors had all started to look at Harry differently especially when she was able to do the spells they were teaching on the first try. Considering she never opened her books it was starting to worry them.

Then there was Snape he looked like he was torn between pride and anger. She thought the pride was from get mother also being very good at potions, but hell she had gone through Auror training you learnt to make potions in your sleep with that kinda training. The anger from the fact that in every class she was in the cauldrons would start burping out foul language and he could not catch her doing anything. He would look at her everytime, and she would just shrug and say "it wasn't me" (it was totally her).

She was still going out of her way to piss off Quirellmort just for the hell of it. That would probably not change even after she declared a truce with him. She had to get her kicks in somewhere. Speaking of kicks.

"Hey Malfoy, you got a minute?" I called out to the blonde.

"What do you want Potter?" the whole school had come to realize she had not been kidding about the punching in the face thing when a 3rd year Ravenclaw had called her Harriet in the great hall. After she had gotten up and calmly walked over to the Ravenclaw table and punched the bastard in the face as hard as she could. She had totally broken his nose and knocked out two of his teeth, plus broken two of her own knuckles in the process, she had calmly walked back to sit at the Hufflepuff table. And yes it was totally worth the two weeks worth of detentions she got. Nobody had been brave enough to call her Harriet again.

"You know we are practically cousins right?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he looked confused.

"Cousins, you know what those are I'm sure? See here's the thing, I'm trying to drive a certain red haired bastard slowly insane. Since your practically blood related, I wondered if you might want to help me in my endeavor? You know for family honor or whatever you want to call it."

"Why would you be trying to drive anyone insane?"

"He betrayed me. I won't let anyone get away with that, and seeing as some of his family isn't that bad I didn't want a whole blood feud, but I could use some help with just him."

"Which red head are you talking about?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"I do believe I can help you with this. After all it would not do for it to be known that a Malfoy didn't help out a family member." He held out his hand. We shook on it and he went on his way with a grin, no doubt too tell his father all about this.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Halloween had finally come, time for one bitch to get what was coming to her.

She had heard from some of the girls that Hermione was indeed crying in the girls bathroom.

So it was with eager anticipation that she waited for the show to begin.

"Troll, troll in the dungeons thought you should know." Quirellmort never was that good an actor. After the ensuing chaos where Harry had managed to duck under the table to wait for the hall to empty so she could make her move.

"So Riddle, why waste your time?" I called out as I watched Quirellmort get up.

"Potter, what are you"

"Ha you always do lose the stutter when you talk to me."

Harry didn't think Riddle had caught on to the fact that she called him by his real name, so she waited for it to click.

"I donnnn"

"Give it a rest. Not like anyone is here to see."

"Let me see her" Riddle's voice came from under the turban.

"master…"

"Now" Quirell unwrapped his turban and turned so that I was face to face with Riddle.

"I have been watching you Potter. You are not what they think you are." Riddle spoke with a hissing voice not parcel tongue but still highly snake like.

"Not by half." I told him with a grin. "But not why I called you out. You see I have something I was told to give you. Now that you have played your part in my little plot by getting a troll in here, I can give them to you. Plus as I am giving them to you I figure we can give each other vows so that Dumblefuck can't force us to fight because of his fake prophecy. And yes it is in fact a fake I was told this by the one that is giving you the gifts I have for you."

"What gifts and who told you to give them to me?"

I pulled the stone and the book out of my bag and laid them on the table.

"I can't tell you who, but I'm sure you recognize the stone at least. The book I was told would help with you gaining a new body. So if we give our vows you can get both of these and we can leave here satisfied."

"Or I can kill you and take them."

"Nope if I die then they both disappear and you will never gain a body. The one that gave me these made sure of that. So you do you say?"

He looked at me for a good long minute trying I'm sure to see into my mind. Like that would work anymore.

"Would it help of I told you, that you left behind a little gift the night you came to Godric's Hallow?" Harry reached up to touch the scar on her forehead. Before she could blink Quirell's hand was on it and he left out a hiss.

"That should be impossible. There has never been a living Horcrux before. I will give my vow. I will be looking into how this happened at a later date."

Harry just smiled, seeing as she had plans for the summer she didn't think he would be finding her easy.

"Of course, so do you want to go first or shall I?" was all I said.

"By all means go ahead."

"You know somehow I figured you would say that. I, Harriet Rosemary Potter, do hereby swear on my magic to never try to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. I will also not interfere with his plans or his people so long as he and his do the same. So mote it be."

"I, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, do hereby swear on my magic to never try to kill Harriet Rosemary Potter nor to have any of my followers try to kill her. I will also not interfere with her plans or her people so long as she and hers do the same. So mote it be.

There was a moment of silence then our magic seemed to jump at each other, twinning around one another. His blood red magic dancing around my deep purple in a strange dance, that I was sure only we would be able to see, before the magic went back to the owners. I felt a small pulse on my wrist, looking down I could see a small tattoo forming there. It was a beautiful green snake with blood red eyes encircling a small black bat with purple eyes. I looked at Riddle and saw he was looking at my wrist as well. I wondered if when he got his body he would have the tattoo as well.

"I have never heard of a vow doing that." I told him

"Nor I" he replied " I will look into it."

"Of course, you will. Well you had better head off towards the girls bathroom down that hall. You may or may not be needed to clean up a dreadful mess." I told him with a smirk. "I will be heading to the dorms, Goodnight Professor Quirellmort."

With a wave I headed off, come morning I would find out if I needed to do anything else to a former friend regarding a rather bad laps in judgment.


	5. chapter 5

She went down the next morning amid the whispers from the other students.

She sat down next to Neville in the Great Hall ready for breakfast.

"So, what is everyone whispering about this time?" I asked him.

"Hermione Granger a Gryffindor first year was killed by the troll last night. She was in the bathroom crying apparently and no one told a professor in the panic. It walked in on her and killed her when she started screaming." He said.

"Oh my, that is tragic" where was my dramatic music. Damn I needed better minions.

"It gets worse, apparently it was one of her own house members that had been picking on her, he drove her to be in the bathroom in the first place."

"You see we why I would value loyalty above bravery now?"

"Yes, I agree."

"Do you know who it was that was picking on her?"

"Ronald Weasley, there's talk that he might be expelled."

Damn it this is why she needed to work on her cackling, this would be the best news to cackle at. Of course she couldn't do it in front of everyone, but still.

She looked up at the head table when she felt eyes on her. Quirellmort was looking at her. She saw a flash of red and him raise an eyebrow. She just shrugged and went back to eating.

If Ron got expelled it would be harder to drive him nuts but she would find a way. She could always work on her KFP plans.

Just as she was finishing her meal Dumblefuck walked up to the podium.

"It is with great sorrow that I must tell you that last night Miss Hermione Granger, was killed by the troll. We are also losing another student do to the apparent bullying that led to her tragic death. Mr. Ronald Weasley has been expelled and his wand has been snapped. He will be sent to school in the muggle world."

Harry could see that Dumblefuck was not happy with the way this had turned out. She wondered how the Ministry found out so quickly.

She looked to the Slytherin table and there was an extremely smug looking Draco. Apparently someone's father had heard about this.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphp

School had become slightly boring as she had no one to focus get anger on now that the Bastard was gone. She decided it was time for a whole new level of pranking to begin.

With the help of Hogwarts herself it was no problem to move things around. The school loved to mess with Dumblefuck as well.

"You have"

"to tell us"

"how you are"

"doing it?"

Fred and George were finally coming back to the mayhem inducing duo they had been. They had been a little upset over Ron's involvement in Granger's death.

"I have no idea to what you are talking about" I said with a pompous voice. "I am the model of a perfect student."

They both looked at me before they fell to the floor laughing like a pair of lunatics.

"You a perfect"

"student, no one"

"who knows you"

"would ever"

"believe that"

"Ha, shows how little you know, every professor here thinks I'm the next Merlin. Well besides Snape, but you can't count him seeing as I don't think he is even human at this point." I told them with a smirk. They both started snickering.

"Still how are you doing it?" Fred asked.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I asked

"How did you move Flitwick's room or put Mcgonagall's on the ceiling? We know it had to be you no one else has the sheer gall to do it." George told me.

She smirked while Hogwarts had helped by moving Flitwick's classroom to a whole new corridor, she had taken personal delight in making Mcgonagall's class stick to the ceiling.

"I zee nufing, I hear nufing" I told them seriously, they both grinned at me.

Hphpphphphphphpphphphpph

I was finishing up my plans for Christmas break when I looked up to see Quirellmort standing before me.

We were the only ones in the library seeing as it was the day before students were to go home. Students were spending the time with friends and packing for the holidays.

"Well, well whatever did I do to deserve such lofty company?" I asked them.

"I'm going to assume it was you that made my classroom that ungodly shade of yellow" he stated.

I couldn't help the manic giggle (no cackle damn it) that escaped me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sir"

"Of course you don't" he said dryly, "Can I also assume you are the reason the potions lab is full of live bats that are hanging from the ceiling, that I'm pretty sure Severus is going to kill you for"

"Aww I would think he would enjoy the company of his relatives."

He just shook his head with a slight smirk. His red eyes were oddly hypnotizing, (no no no bad Harry no liking the pretty red eyes) probably be best if she avoided Riddle in the future seeing as she really liked his eyes this time.

"Well I will see you after the break, it should be a nice one seeing as I'll be getting what I want" he told me.

"Wait you're coming back? I would've thought you would be calling your minions out and feasting on the blood of virgins or some shit."

"It's so hard to find said virgins these days we mostly have to skip those rituals. I will however be returning as Quirell to finish out the year. I don't think I want to leave you unsupervised for too long. I would like to have Hogwarts still be standing when I take over."

"You know no one likes a stick in the mud." I told him with a grin, "a little chaos is good for them."

He turned to leave, but said "don't get into too much trouble over break, my little bat, I would not be happy with you if you get hurt doing something reckless."

"Ha, I'm a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor, thank you very much."

He just turned his head to look at me with a knowing look in his red eyes. I shivered, it may be better to avoid Dark Lords with those beautiful red colored… ( wait no no, no thinking about his eyes) I was in so much trouble. I may have a body of an eleven year old, but my mind was that of a twenty two year old. One that had not gotten laid in a while.

Hopefully this summer she could take an aging potion and deal with her problem before the itch led her into dangerous waters.


End file.
